A conventional display device provided with a display unit including a touch panel is configured as follows. A plurality of images representing a plurality of alternatives are simultaneously displayed on a screen of the display unit. The user is allowed to successively touch a first image located at a first display position representing a first alternative, as one of the images, and a second image located at a second display position representing a second alternative, as the other one of the alternatives by the finger or by a pen-like object. When a changeover operation signal representing that the finger or the pen-like object successively touches the first image and the second image is received from the touch panel, the first image representing the first alternative and the second image representing the second alternative are changed over to display the first image at the second display position and to display the second image at the first image display position (see e.g. Patent Literature 1). According to this configuration, the user can easily re-arrange the order of display of the alternatives displayed on the display unit by a simple operation of touching the touch panel by the user's finger or by a pen-like object.
Further, generally, in many household appliances, it is often the case that the user inputs power settings and/or time settings with respect to an object to be handled by way of a switch when the user operates the household appliances by manual settings according to the user's preference.
Specifically, when the user uses a microwave function of a microwave oven, the user performs a microwave output setting, which is one of the power settings, and then performs a time setting to start microwave cooking. Further, when the user uses an oven function of the microwave oven, the user performs an oven temperature setting (normally from 150 to 300° C.), which is one of the power settings, and then performs a time setting to start oven cooking.
In the conventional display device, the display device is provided with a display unit including a touch panel, a plurality of images representing a plurality of alternatives are displayed on a screen of the display unit, and the user is allowed to successively touch the first image and the second image by the finger or by a pen-like object for facilitating the operation of changing over the first image and the second image. However, it is difficult for the user to perform power settings such as adjustment of heating power or output of microwave, and time settings with a simplified operation and with a less number of operations when the user uses the oven function or the microwave function of manual operations of a cooking heater.